Twisting Love
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Ichigo Reflects back on his life and how he got where he is now. I really suck at summaries, trust me it's more interesting than what my summary makes it sound like. NOT A ONE SHOT! Rated M just to be safe. rukiaxichigo renjixrukia Love triangle thing
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with another story

**So I'm back with another story. This one is different than what I usually do, but then again I usually write for Card captor Sakura. I couldn't help myself though, so I wrote a story for Bleach. I hope you like it; it sort of follows along with story at least partly. **

**Twisting Love**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you did this to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you…I thought I loved you, but all this time I loved him and never thought he loved me, but now I know, and I'm going to join him where he's gone…just know that we will never forget you, and I will always love you too, no matter what."

_Those were the last words I heard come out of her mouth. Sorry I guess I should start from the beginning, that way you know what I'm talking about._

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm twenty years old and currently an assistant captain in the Soul Society. Heh, sorry, you don't even know what the Soul Society is do you? Well, in the Soul Society we fight these beings we call 'hollows'. They try to take over a person and eat their soul along with many others, that's where we Soul Reapers come in to stop them. I'm pretty sure you think this is crazy and not possible, right? I thought too about a year ago. You see, I never used to be an assistant captain, infact I never used to be a complete Soul Reaper either. I used to be only a substitute soul reaper. I'm going to guess and say that you have these confused and wondering looks on your faces, hell; you're most likely thinking I'm crazy. Maybe if we rewound to a year ago, this would all make sense. Well go back to the first day I became a sub, and when I learned about the Soul Society myself.

**1Year Ago**

I started to get dressed for the first day of school, still half asleep.

"Why the hell does summer have to end?"

"Aww, come on, don't you want to be smarter so you can finally hook up with Rukia?"

"SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I never should have let my sisters find out about my crush on Rukia.

**Rukia Kuchiki****, my friend since the eighth grade. I've come to really like her, along with her eyes, and her hair. Damn, who am I kidding, she's hot…and that's why every guy in the school is after her. That's why I have to get my grades up, so she will notice me over those morons.**

I look at my watch and notice that its 8:40, damn I'm going to be late again!** (I'm going to make it where school starts at 9:00)**

Thanks to all the track I used to do…and the shortcut, I made it with time to spare. When I walked in Rukia was there talking to the red-headed buffoon that I call my friend.

"Hey Ichigo, is your hair on fire, or is it naturally orange?"

**Renji Abarai, ****one of Rukia's long time friends. Apparently they grew up together, in town no one around here has ever heard of. We met our freshman year in high school, and even though we fought a lot…actually we still do, but we are friends no, even if he still does make fun of my orange hair.**

"Shut up, you asshole."

"You really should watch what you say Ichigo."

I glare at the girl who I have known for what feels like forever.

**Orihime Inoue****, she's been a childhood classmate and friend since, I don't even remember. She had a huge crush on me since we met, but even though I told her I don't like her in that way, she keeps pushing. Oh well, I don't mind the attention.**

"Yea, how can you call you're dearest friend that?"

"Ha-Ha, you're really funny Renji."

Eventually class started, to me it's almost impossible to concentrate with Rukia sitting right in front of me, laughing at what ever that note says. The whole day passed like that, me just staring at Rukia, but trust me; I'm not upset about it.

"Well actually hoping to pat attention in class, failed again."

"Ichigo, how do expect to graduate with us if you keep failing everything?"

"I'm sorry Rukia, but if there is no killing, or action in what we are doing, how am I supposed to pay attention?"

"Well maybe you should have a tutor."

"Yea right, who's going to want to tutor me?"

"Well…I, um…I would."

"Wha- Rukia are you serious?"

"Ya, I don't like to see my friends fail. We can start tomorrow if you like."

"Um, sure that's fine."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I watch her run off to her house; I also notice that her skirt is flowing just high enough that I can see her…"

"What's up perv?"

"Ahhh! Renji, what the hell was that for, and why did you call me that?"

"Please, anyone could tell that you were looking up her skirt to get a nice look at her ass."

"How would you know that's what I was looking at?"

"Do I really need to explain?"

"I'd rather you didn't, anyway I have got to get going, see ya!"

I'm telling you sometimes I wish I could hang him from the flagpole.

I went home with really nothing to do, except to get my sisters to shut up about 'how our brother has a crush on Rukia' crap they do. Oh yea, I also had a fight with my dad, who is sure he can beat me, but as always I kick his ass.

I'm laying there in my bed trying to fall asleep when I hear a girl outside, and she sounds like she is in pain. I look out the window and see that she is on the ground losing blood fast. She turns her head for help, and I finally see that the girl is…

"Rukia!"

**So how was that? What happened to Rukia, and why is she out late at night anyway? Well I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Please read and review!**

**LOVE CRYSTAL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! So I'm back with the 2****nd**** chapter to this story. I am very disappointed that I only got 1 review for the last chapter, I'm expecting at least 5 more to start the next one….well, enough of that. I am thinking about starting another story soon, for final fantasy X-2, I know I already have 3 unfinished stories, but I can't stop the ideas coming to my head. Anyway about this chapter, I don't really like it all that much, so I'm sorry about that. I haven't really seen the beginning of this show either so I don't know what exactly happened; I'm making it up as I go along, just to let you know. Enjoy the story, and please R&R, remember 5 have to show before I put up the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

I just stood there to stunned to move. Rukia must have seen me, she started to call me and hearing her voice woke me up out of the trance I was in. I quickly put my clothes on and ran out to her.

"Rukia what happened?"

"Ichigo, there's no time to explain right now."

She started to say something that wasn't English or Japanese, but I think it was some kind of a spell. After she finished I felt strange and weird, then I knew how to fight this thing…it was so weird, but so cool at the same time.

"Ichigo, I wish I could explain, but a hollow is coming, that's why I'm injured. I'm too weak to keep fighting, so I gave you my powers, you should know how o do things you didn't before, you those skills against the hollow and destroy it, I'll explain more after that."

I'm not sure how it happened, or where the huge sword came from, or even the clothes for that matter. All I knew was that this thing was trying to kill Rukia, and couldn't allow that to happen, a strange energy ran through me, causing me to see things I couldn't see before. I didn't know these things existed, this 'hollow', it all seemed like a dream I kept expecting to wake up, but it never happened. As the hollow approached, I picked the sword up and started to slash at it, but it wasn't working.

"Ichigo, you have to stab the mask!"

That's right; the mask is the only solid part on him. I jumped up from a rock and leapt through the air. I looked it in the eyes as I brought my sword up and stabbed right in the middle of those eyes. It made a sound that was so strange before it shattered and turned to dust.

I stood on the ground looking at the spot where it had last stood. How can this be real? I heard Rukia make a noise and then remembered it she needed help.

"Rukia are you all right?"

She only nodded as I picked her up and held her in my arms, and let me tell you, it felt damn good to be holding her right then.

"I'm fine; just need some bandages…and maybe a splint."

She made a pained face as she tried to move her ankle.

"Help me get home? We need to talk about tonight, with Renji also."

"Renji, what's he got to do with this?"

"You'll find out tonight."

I really don't know why I have been acting so calm, any normal person would have been freaking out a long time ago, but then again, I'm not normal am I? I even have the orange hair to prove it.

**--Rukia's place—**

"Rukia, what he hell! Why didn't you message me? More importantly, why is Ichigo here?"

"Renji, I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I didn't have time…"

She started to tell him about tonight's events. I just at the end of the bed, waiting for the next thing they were going to tell me, as I run the fight through my mind over and over again.

"Ichigo, what happened tonight will change your like forever, there's no going back. The most important thing you should know is that Renji and I aren't from here."

"Duh, I knew that."

"I'm not talking about this town like we've told you; I'm talking about this world."

"Rukia, are you sure you're feeling alright? I think you have finally blown your fuse."

"Ichigo, there's this place called the Soul Society…"

She continued on about what I have already told you, with the hollows and the soul reapers there to stop them.

"Ichigo, you have this ability that very few here have."

"What would that be?"

"You should have known this since you could see the hollow, not everyone can see them."

"So since I can see them, I'm a soul reaper?"

"Actually, you're only a temporary, or substitute soul reaper. I had to give my powers to you, because as you can see, I'm in no condition to fight."

"Well, what do we do about school if we are like this?"

"You'll have to do what we've been doing. Since I don't have my powers anymore, here."

She handed me this strange pendent thing.

"What is this supposed to do?"

"It activates a Gigai, which is just your normal looking body, and gives others the ability to see you. You see as long as you're in spirit form, no one can see you. Renji has one too. If a Hollow shows up, we'll let you know, but you're on your own for making up the excuse."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but it's late and I have to get going. Bye Rukia, Ichigo, don't do anything stupid."

I glared at Renji as he left through the window.

"Ichigo, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well these people that I have called my parents, aren't real, neither is this house, and since I don't have my powers anymore, they will disappear."

"So you need a place to stay?"

"Yea, is that alright?"

"Fine by me, just gotta convince my dad of something. Let's go."

She smiled at me, damn I love that smile. Now I get to see her every day both morning and night? This just keeps getting better and better.

**Disclaimer: It would be so awesome to own Bleach, but I don't. Everything belongs to the people that made it, except the plot, that's mine. :D**

**Remember 5 reviews to get the next chapter up!**


End file.
